1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device package.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode (LED), as a light emitting device, converts an electrical signal into infrared light, visible light, or other forms of light using the properties of a compound semiconductor. LEDs are used in electric home appliances, remote controllers, electric bulletin boards, displays, various kinds of automated equipment, etc. The application range of LEDs continues to expand.
Generally, a miniaturized LED is of a surface mount device type so that the LED is directly mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB). As a result, an LED lamp, used as a display device, has been developed to have a surface mount device type structure. The surface mount device may replace an existing simple lighting lamp. The surface mount device may be applied to various colored lighting displays, text displays, image displays, etc.
A light emitting device package including a light emitting device includes a body that includes a lead frame electrically connected to the light emitting device and has a cavity and formed on the lead frame and a cross-linked resin material that is disposed in the cavity.
However, corrosion of the surface of the lead frame caused by foreign materials introduced while the resin material shrinks and swells occurs in the light emitting device package during emission of the light emitting device.
Therefore, recently, research into blocking inflow of foreign materials into the resin material or discharging the foreign materials from the resin material to the outside in the light emitting device package has been conducted.